Breaking
by 0zymandias
Summary: this is a story of a warrior who survived a time before Zeus was born indeed he was born before the first sky fell and even now so many millenia later he is still yet to be broken but he is breaking more and more every day but despite this pain he still rises to fight.
1. chapter 1

It was another day for Percy do whatever odd job he could for a little money go out and hunt with a homemade bow and some traps gather as much edible plant life as he could come home feed his family go to sleep. Now his family did not include any children of his he had none but it did include several aunts,uncle,nephew,nieces,cousins and the person he can never forget his mother.

Now you may wonder why such an important job falls to him well its because of his father and his grandfather his father no one know who they are but everyone knows his mother never married him and his grandfather well it is more a rumor but nearly all know his mother did not have the same father as the rest of her siblings were most of them had blonde hair she had dark brown where her siblings had blue or brown eyes she had gold. The only reason they let her live was the blessing Kronos's temple displayed when she was to be sacrificed his symbol appeared over her and the knife shattered upon it.

However all these shames upon there family they expressed upon Percy making him do all the work they possibly the only reason he was still alive was because having as many male heirs as possible was a smart thing it helped insure your family would continue. But yah this is how his life was today being no exception as he stumbled into town a dear slung over his shoulder and a bag fruits at his waist.

However when he got home he heard nothing no shouts of anger or for him to hurry up with the food however these days Percy wasn't curious he knew what being curious got you into. So he just started to prepare the meat slicing off usable pieces and leaving the parts that would give you indigestion preparing several large pots for the food and putting the vegetation he gathered in a bowl he than added seasonings and vegetables as well as water to the pots were the meat was stored he hanged the large pots over the fireplace in a few hours there would be an excellent stew made.

All of this took well over an hour though and this was enough to make him wonder what had happened so he ventured out into the town working his way from there home to the centre he found there where no people anywhere on this side of town and very few on the other. But in the centre of town was an incredible amount of peolpe some he didn't even think lived here others he'd known his whole life.

On a stage in the centre of the centre of town where five people he knew he had never seen before Uranos guards these were some of the most deadly warriors in the kingdom only one hundred of them having survived training one hundred out of eighteen thousand. They were hanging up a banner

 _The Tournament_

 _A competition open to all no money needed to enter winner takes all. This great event has three trials._

 _Combat you will face off against one another and battle until one yields or falls._

 _Survival you will be placed in the wilds and have to return to the city attacking another in this stage is acceptable._

 _Stealth you will do as you wish with your life but be wary for at any point someone else who completed the previous trials can come and claim victory over you this will continue until only one stands._

 _To enter go to Mount Othrys huge prize awaits the Victor._

Reading through the sign Percy felt hope hope that was instantly squashed by disappointment there was no possible way he would be allowed to go they'd probably choose Orion and Daubeny the two best fighters there family had supposedly after all Percy beat them in a fight every time but given his heritage they refused to aknowledge it and instead insisted he cheated every single time.

Walking back home Percy checked on the stew took the pots that where ready down fetched more water from the well and did general cleaning while once again waiting for the others to come home.

As they entered so to did a wave of noise his the younger ones starting to race around while his cousins argued and wrestled his uncles and aunts where speaking in calm but heated tones however all where arguing they should be the one to go the two who insisted most where Daubeny and Orion as expected "enough we will discuss this after dinner". this came from his grandfather "now you boy you better have dinner ready". he looked at Percy with a pointed glare but all he received was a calm nodded "good your certainly no use when it comes to conversation". Percy simply ignored the comment and went to set the tables.

As they ate many considered praising Percy's skills but thought for a moment and shrugged they'd been treating him like this for his whole life why stop now.

After the meal was done the children where sent to bed and Percy was kicked out for the time or he was supposed to be but instead he slipped back in you see when Percy was young he realized he could become nearly invisible its what made him such a great hunter. "Alright everyone let's speak about this tournament first off all in favour of us entering say I". everybody said I "good since it is unanimous who shall we send I say Daubeny".several agreed with him but many voted for Orion to go until Sara spoke"it never said anything about a limit perfamily on the sign maybe we can send both". grandfather pondered on this for a time before nodding "alright we will send both of them and Perseus incase they run out of supplies on the road plus it will get that useless boy out of our for a time". Daubeny and Orion were the only ones to have a problem with it but what hurt Percy most of all was with how much vigor his mother agreed.

 **HERE IT IS TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIGURE out how to do it this story will have 9 very big arcs from here to the end of the second giant war and I will try to be more articulate while writing it Percy is not a mute**


	2. chapter 2

The rode to Othrys was relatively peaceful apart from that one thing.

 **flashback**

They where walking along the rode Daubeny and Orion joking back and forth loudly boasting of how they would win the tournament when Percy noticed something the russel of the leaves a glint of metal the thump of footsteps. He didn't even have to look to spot these things they simply appeared to him. All these things combined left only one possibility they where being followed. Percy just stopped moving he had walked over to the side of the rode and hidden in the shadows and stopped not even his chest moved with his breath.

As expected there more people behind the three however he waited longer and yes someone else sweeping the area he silently padded up behind the man took his dagger from his sheath and sliced the enemy throat. Looking down at the Perseus made a decision and looted the corpse taking the mans superior dagger and large amount of gold.

Perseus walked up behind the other three 'shink' dagger in the back of the neck 'sing' opened ones throat 'snap' broke ones neck he did all of this without slowing down.

Percy heard voices ahead "we don't care about your gold dumb shit where going to the tournament and we don't need you getting in our way latter we have more men coming up behind you look there's one now bow drawn and ready to shoot one of you down". he didn't get to speak any further there was after all an arrow in his throat courtesy of Perseus he shot down down two more men before turning to the last one "sorry you won't be getting that help". the arrow went perfectly between the eyes.

He than turned to his cousins "shut the fuck up or I will be the only one who makes it to Othrys". they gave him muted nods.

 **flashback done**

His hand drifted down to the dagger at his belt his first kill of a human that is. He would keep this just to mark his change for he had changed something primal in him had awoken for he was a predator and he would find prey.

However now was not the time for such sentimental thoughts for now they stood at the gates of Othrys in front of them stood a warrior of enormous size "you stand at the gates of Othrys now is your one chance to turn back after this accept your fate or you shall be slaughtered by I Perses".

"Oh enough of that you made that speech a hundred times and a hundred more no ones turned back yet I doubt they will be the first". a man appeared seemingly from no where casually leaning against the wall he went over to them and thrust out his hand "I'm Lelantos the Unseen titan of the air and blah blah blah". reaching out to shake his hand Perseus realized the two looked insanely alike same strong jaw same high cheekbones same nose the differences where few Perseus's eyes where nearly the same stormy gray but had flecks of gold running through them Perseus had black hair with strips of grey here and there.

"Hmm you too look alike maybe he's yours". Even Perses noticed it "no no thats impossible I've only been with four people in my life and unless his mothers name is Maria,Alice,Serena or Sally"."my mothers name is Sally and I never knew my father". Lelantos turned to Perses "you take over go on with your speech I have to go check something". he disappeared in to thin air "huh well I wonder what you will be able to do its always interesting when one of us has our fist kid you can never tell what they'll be able to do". Perseus just stood there in shock.

"Alright newbies this will be your home for a time to train learn and whatever else you want to do". Perseus followed him barely even listening he had met his father and they had run fled from him what is it about him that made people hate him so he had always been helpful always been as kind as he could be to everyone and yet they run or they stay and torture him abuse him make him keep them alive and when he asks for help or comfort ignore. Well enough is enough he will not be anyones slave he will not be someone they can just use and toss aside.

"Alright so ill give you a brief tour of the place you'll be staying for the next couple months". walking in they where in a garden "ahh yes this is the garden of the hesperides they are some time nymphs five of them and watch out for the eldest Zoe she'll kill you if you flirt to much and I'm not kidding the others are quite nice though and very beautiful".

Walking further in they went to the main hall "this is the main hall over there are the fourteen thrones the one in gold thats Kronos's soon it will be his one hundredth birthday thats why this tournamentis taking place a celebration of the prince". Perseus managed a dull nod. As they walked through many halls and rooms Perses explaining the rich history of the castle Percy saw various people some of whom looked like titans but many more warriors and travellers most likely there for the tournament same as him.

"And this is where you shall stay for now when they call your room number go down that hall the one with weapons lining the walls if you wish to train you have two weeks before the battles start and you may keep whatever weapons you have on you your room number is 15 for the blondes and 7 for the half-blood". Perses walked away presumably back to the front gates.

Perseus walked away from his cousins and into his room as well as many other people it would seem judging by all the beds he put his meager possessions on the bed furthest from the door he sat down next to the bag and thought for a moment. Somehow this was more homey than his real home.

 **this story did far far better than I had thought it would but thank you guys and gals so much for that I expected this to flop on its face anyway heres another chapter I know I just kind of blew strait passed Percys dad being Lelantos but honestly thats because thats where I want this to end up the first couple arcs at least lonely Percy anyway hope you enjoyed and goodbye**


	3. chapter 3

It was time the two weeks had pass and now they got ready for battle. In this time Percy had trained nonstop so he could even stand a chance against some of the better trained warriors he also took a bow from the weapons rack this one was superb for him light but still had a hefty draw the string was made from something he did not know what it was but it was perfect for his stile the wood was ebony black perfect for hiding or standing in the open it was roughly a meter in length. He had also found some discarded armour (cover gear) it was simple and had a red lion on the chests white cloth over chainmail and padding along with a lightly engraved helm.

In the two weeks thousands had flocked to Othrys so many the rooms could not hold them it was rumored plans had changed for what the combat trial would be.

The call came but moments ago and yet he already had his armour prepared the quiver full with thirty arrows strapped on his belt a hook sword (without the hook) of three and a half feet strapped to his back. As well as the dagger he had taken off of the corpse which he had modified layering the metal into the shape of a sword breaker while maintaining one sharp edge and twelve throwing daggers along his belt.

The call hadn't just been for one room but all of them every room. now the arena massive as it was was crowded with armoured weapon wielding maniacs all of whom where ready to tear each other apart.

Kronos himself walked up onto the stage "greetings all I am glad you came to this celebration of my age now you will fight as we had told you before but due to the immense amount of people here we must raise our line now it will not be one on one duels no it shall be a riot all of you every man for himself last ten alive shall proceed to the next round the bell will signal the beginning and the end now go".

A loud ring could be heard from all corners of the stadium and moments later a scream of pain as the first man died He barely had time to duck below the blade of a great axe as the man next to him swung dodging to the side he flicked a dagger into the mans eye before retreating as far as possible from combat and firing with deadly accuracy into the eyes of his enemy's killing them with ease and little risk to himself.

One got past his arrows and thrust forward with a rapier only to have it snapped like a twig and his throat opened by the sword breaker. He continued to shoot until his quiver ran dry at which point he discarded his bow and unsheathed his blade dashing into the fray.

His blade slicing through flesh and chain alike a layer of wind around the blade completely invisible and deadly when they got to close for the blade they where killed with either a swift slash of the sword breaker or a strike from the dagger like pommel.

Perseus lost himself in this he was untouchable each strike he glided around each shield took mere moments to overwhelm each enemy an ant to be crushed there where some who stood out but none worthy of note.

When there was but a handful Percy started to awake from his dreamlike state. He was facing off against a well known half-blood Brakon Scorn son of Pallas the man was a giant of seven feet compared to Percy's six feet three inches. Brakon wielded a spear of the same height with ease swinging it and twirling it as if it were lighter than air for titans sake even the haft was made of metal.

The goliath thrust forward and Percy barely managed to move out of the way only to duck moments later as the spear was swing like a club and nearly took his head off. This dance continued each one vying for the superior distance and yet only managing to remain in limbo until Brakon lowered his guard for a split second but more than enough for Perseus to take full advantage rushing in and thrusting up under Brakon's armpit. Only to be launched back by Brakon's leg kicking out the force behind that more than enough to brake a rib the landing broke another.

Looking around in his disorienentated state Percy saw to his left a dead man a bow discarded and a quiver two arrows left. Rolling to the side he both avoided the spear that was thrust where he was but moments ago and managed to grab an arrow and the bow. He was once again thrown a mile backing this time by the spear being swung like a bat into his side. He dragged himself to his feet and raised the arrow piercing threw Brakon's throat.

Perseus stumbled to the arrow taking the final shot from the quiver he looked around another was coming at him wielding his sword he snapped off a shot as a reflex and it flew only to stop mere inches from her eye and slammed into the ground alongside all of the weapons as the bell rang they were the last ten out of hundreds.

"Congratulations you have passed the first stage you will be allowed to remain upon mount Othrys for the remainder of this stage and continue to train and socialize with your fellow victors now gather your chosen weapons and leave the field anything that remains will be destroyed and once more congratulations".

Walking over he collected his sword than paused to take a look at the fallen warrior who's bow he still held only to be shocked when it turned out to be Orion "bad day to try out archery asshole".

He sheathed his blade and checked his sword breaker safely back on his hip. He than walked out alongside the girl he nearly shot just seconds ago.

 **hey what do you think what I is that Brakon Scorn was awesome and please review please**


	4. chapter four

Duck parry roll slash stab kick duck hack a steady rhythm had formed between Percy and his opponent Elizabeth another victor in the first trial. He was now using a large Zwiehander against her twin daggers. During the past couple weeks of training it had become clear that Percy was skilled in nearly all offensive forms of combat however if he tried to use defense it would ultimately end in his defeat thus he relied upon archery alone for a safer form of battle. Although he was incredibly skilled in throwing weapons and not just the ones that where made to be thrown as he demonstrated hear by hurling the Zwiehander so it cleaved through the air next to Elizabeth's head and then dashing up to place his sword breaker on her throat. "Yield"."Fine although I don't know how you're so good at this I mean some of the people here have trained since they where freaken five and there still not nearly as good as you"."aww thanks".

Liz just gave him a glare before walking off to fight someone else you see even though the combat trial was done no one had delusions about the need to fight again so they all started to duel each other in practice. He had proved so successful people had started to call him the Red Lion of Rhea you see due to the decreased number of people fit to compete many titans had chosen warriors to be something of there champion and he had been selected by Rhea herself the great Queen of the Titans there where only three others who could be considered so blessed and indeed more so.

There was Draco Morion a scythe wielding man whom many might call maniac the King Kronos claimed him. Than there where the two most famous halfbloods in the land Dimitri and Nova. Dimitri was Hyperion's son and held light itself as a blade on the other end of the spectrum Nova was a daughter of Moros to her Darkness was but a doorway her seax moved faster than could be seen and in moments you would be dead these two where claimed by Uranus and Gaia respectively.

As for why Rhea chose him Percy had no clue really there where many fighters here far better than him. "Oh yes you are one of the others those who have more noteworthy patrons". Percy frowned before turning to see a hooded man holding a staff with a strange handle sticking out to the side "well I suppose you could say that but who are you"."hahaha oh well I am Draco".

In a flash Draco swung his staff a blade popping out of the shaft as he gripped the handle. Just as fast Perseus had raised his blade to block the attack while stepping into it he failed to fully stop it and it ground a long his sword until slamming unto the ground Draco gave Perseus a gash on the chest by flipping his scythe in his hands and swinging up forcing Percy to lean back to an insane degree while also pushing forward on his sword Perseus was now injured a thin line of blood going along the lions claws as though it where walking "ah yes that is better you don't seem the kind to roar and prance no your style is much to efficient for that". ignoring what he guessed to be a taunt Perseus lunged forward with his blade only for Draco to step back good he wasn't one to block.

Perseus thrived on the offensive doing large over head swings and swift jabs but he was getting nowhere he had managed to just barely clip his enemy cloak once or twice. Percy instead switched into a more brutal style by lowering his large blade and instead drawing the sword breaker from his belt "ooh what us that it seems important to you let me guess you took it hmm didn't you. You killed someone and took there blade. Ooie this is just oh so sweet". Draco got no further before a line of blood went along his chest from the Zwiehander before Perseus followed up with speedy slashes of the Zwiehander.

As Draco leaped back so did Percy confusing Draco for but a moment however never able to resist an opening he dove in and dodged an overhead strike from the Zwiehander only when the blade touched the ground Perseus no longer held the grip and had instead backhanded Draco crushing his unarmoured foes nose before reaching out and gripping the mans hair holding his head. Resting his Sword breaker upon his foes neck.

"Yield"."I but how what hol wait no that thats not possible its just not its no never". Draco was wide eyed not able to say a word this had never happened before he couldn't lose he couldn't but he had and as darkness overwhelmed him the scythe wielder began to wonder who was this man that could defeat him.

Perseus walked away from the unconscious man thinking twice in a row he had one by the shear surprise that someone would be stupid enough to drop there weapon that wouldn't work against more than one person he needed to train over and over again and again if he wished to succeed so he marched calmly to the weapons rack and chose a spear with a cross guard as well as a tower shield. Doesn't matter how much he sucked it was time to play defense.

 **Hay hello a what did you think I thought it was good although Draco went down easy this time he won't later he is crazy so who knows if he was doing his best well I knows and he wasn't as for the other two Dimitri and Nova they will be seen later down the line this is just kind of to show you Percy only lives because he doesn't know how to fight no experienced warrior would let go of there weapon if they could have kept it and given his newfound reputation people think Percy is an espierienced warrior also put weapon designs in the comment please I need them for later thank you come again**


	5. xhapter sic

Percy was in a line along with all the other contestants waiting as it slowly moved forward. This was the beginning of the second trial survival one Percy had no doubt he could easily pass.

The trail was a three week trek through a forest to the city of Omiphilia unfortunately they only had two weeks so it was quit lucky Perseus had lived on the outskirts of the city and new the area well or at least well enough to know it was a one week journey through the mountains only half that if you don't stop for rest and eat while moving. This is why Perseus had brought many tough and chewy but long lasting and nutritious rations into this trial while others stocked up on weapons arrows spears he had taken as little of that as possible instead going for rope grappling hooks and rations he only kept the lightest parts of the armour and had discarded the helm for a waterproof cloak.

In general he was simply better prepared for survival than the rest. But back to the point he had finally reached the front walking in to the room it looked as though it should be millenia from now the walls were a crisp white pieces of silver machinery every where. In the center of the room a large metal pad suspended above it a glass tube and standing next to this was a tall man with ashen skin and ice hair "come hither participant in the center of this mechanism you must stand good now thou must wait and tell me when you fell a schism within then it shall begin oh yes must remember I am Koios and I sincerely believe you will succeed in this trial red lion".

Perseus was shocked when he realized that this oddly spoken man was in fact an elder titan but he know had nearly definite proof he will survive this trial after all Koios's foresight was second only to a true oracle like Phoebe and unlike an oracle it was available at all times.

Perseus waited for a few minutes before he felt a tingling in his hands it soon spread further covering his whole body was covered than it started to hurt like he was being pulled apart looking at his hands he could see blood seeping out than more blood and more and more his legs splitting open he looked at his stomach literally the organ was visible.

He felt himself going up and down and left and right every way that could be gone he went then nothing he felt nothing saw nothing heard nothing. An hour had passed he felt something he was a something now a conciousness Than he felt himself wrapping around something that felt like bone he felt a layer of what must be muscle go over that more and more pieces filling in the holes. He saw light and heard a sound neither recognizable but it kept getting sharper and sharper the dull grey light became the sun flickering between trees the dull brass sound became birds the earthy damp scent a flower everything became something.

As he looked at his hand he could see the skin spreading like water or a thousand grains of sand this was horrific he could see his bone and feel as it healed over see as it healed. His organs themselves where visible.

He fell to his knee his body shivering this wasn't right man should walk with their own two legs to get from place to place not some insane sorcery made by an insane diety who couldn't speak proper Greek. This couldn't be real that type of power to pull someone apart down to the smallest particle and then put them back together why even bother if the titans already had this power why should humans strive to reach it themselves.

After all humanity gave half its resources to them each year why can't gods share there developments if they had such knowledge.

It seemed as though his mind had yet to catch up with his body as what was there tried to make sense of everything but slowly he pulled himself together it was not his place to question the divine instead he mist finish there trialsnand gain his reward as was the only right of all men and woman and may Chaos save you if you disobey this order because no one else could.

Standing on his feet Perseus looked around it was night time he wouldn't be able to see the mountain at least not from the ground and to clime when it is this dark would be a bad idea to say the least and just trying to find the edge of the forest was a worse one he would never make it out alive so his only choice make camp for the night. But no fire it could attract others he would just have to make do with what he had to keep warm.

 **its short it clunky and its dull I know but its also very very important you hear me important that crazy ass shit that happened was literal not all of his brain was there the part missing was emotion or a couple of them anyway and without emotion Percy knows that the titans and immortals in general aren't good but he has been raised to worship them from his youngest days so of course he had little doubt in them when his emotions where there. J.krypt thanks for pointing that out and death fury took you awhile my friend. Anyway if I make it any longer people will think it just a desperate grab for a higher word count which I swear it isn't (read is).**


	6. chptr sx

Percy was making slow progress up a sheer cliff face having rested just moments ago on a large outcropping hhewas relatively refreshed but still this was no easy task and the more usable routes where filled with raging warriors battling it out to the death was more than enough to make this seem safe plus technically its was quicker being a day to the top but only a half day back down plus a few hours walking. Percy had already about four fifths of the way but the wind was picking up.

The back of his neck tingled and on instinct he let go falling several feet back down to the ledge but it was still far better than what would have happened had he stayed there looking up he saw a huge chunk blown off the mountain a rough half sphere of empty space and up above that a man in a long white robe his arms crossed as though unimpressed. He walked up closer to the ledge and called down "Really all you can do is dodge it, ha and your father claims to be lord of the winds". This angered Perseus Lelantos was not his father he had a choice when they me he chose to run and so to Percy he was another titan worth respect but nothing else.

"If you speak of Lelantos than go shove a stick up your ass cause he ain't my dad"."Ho ho you may not identify your self as his kid but you are and its shows in how little you care for decorum"."Decorum huh you don't seem to give a rats arse about it so shut up honestly no one else in this thing has bitched about my attitude or at least not as much". The man raised an eyebrow "I do like you my great grandson very much so but get up I want to see all you've got and if you don't get up I'll blast that little rock you lying on".

To terrified for his life to consider why this freak had called him great grandson Percy started to climb again only to be thrown back but seconds later. This happened again and again and again and again until hours had passed "Hah your pathetic honestly let's just end this I'm bored". flicking his hand the man threw one final bolt at Perseus only for it to stop not as in stop moving as in just stop the lightning didn't crackle or disperse it just stopped not even the worlds smallest tendril going off of it.

The being was stumped shocked how could some random mortal control time how it was impossible there where three beings who could do that Kronos'Chronos and Aion he was certain this boy was none of them. Turning Perseus gave a mighty roar and thrust his left arm forward his right still aimed at the lightning bolt. From his left hand a spear of wind growing in size at such an insane rate that when it hit the arrogant man at the top of the cliff it was several times larger than him. It scythed through the cliff leaving a hole far larger than any lightning bolt.

Perseus had put all his energy into that one attack and now the bolt behind him was free it slammed into his back at full speed but strangely it didn't hurt to bad it felt like a really strong punch knocked the air out of his lungs maybe even broke a rib but not killed him like it should have or maybe this is what death felt like a throbbing pain in all places. Either way Percy had spent to much time trying to get this cliff to give up now so he started again blood flowing freely from his hands and his shoulders torn to shreds from how many times he fell down onto that rock his legs roughly kicking out for support but mainly dangling from fatigue. Blood started to fill his mouth but he was to tired to spit it out so he just breathed through his nose.

As he reached the part of mountain he had blown up Percy breathed a sigh of relief or more more gargled with all the blood in his mouth. He slowly crawled up the roughly broken rock slicing his stomach. He pulled himself onto flat ground and started panting he had left his packs at the bottom of mountain but they were attached to a rope that was still thankfully looped around his shoulder. No medical supplies though not for a good long while. He smiled up at the sky with blood stained teeth as he realized just how fucked he was if he fell asleep without using some of his more potent medical supplies he would most likely never wake up. Than again if he didn't sleep he would never be able to pull up his medicine and would die.

Either way the odds were bleak but aeahe looked to the east he couldn't keep a smile of his face when he died he sure as wasn't going to go down crying about it he'd much rather laugh. And that what he did it made his stomach burn and his whole body hurt from the shaking but he laughed despite it launching the blood onto his face he laughed and didn't stop till he blacked out from the pain.

And thats how he remained all day where someone to come across him they would see what they thought was a bloodstained corpse smiling to the east but it would take a lot more than that for him to die.

 **its not my best i admit but its ok now I have a challenge for you my dear readers tell me who do you think the guy was and how do you think Percy could stop time around the lightening bolt I dare you**


	7. haptercay evensay

Waking up Percy's eyes were blurry and he couldn't see an inch in front of him. Shaking his head he fumbled around on the rock s trying to stand a sharp burning pain could be felt all over his body. Though his eyes weren't fully clear he could see burn marks on his chest in lines as though someone had taken a branding iron and used it to seal his wounds.

While he may not be bleeding to death he was barely conscious and in an intense amount of pain but he had no clue how long he slept so he with walking out of the picture he crawled at first by just grasping at rocks than on his hands and knees. The length of time he did this for was indterminent but his will did not waver he kept moving. Eventually he pullied himself to his feet.

Percy managed to stumble down the mountain the whole world a blur several of his wounds having reopened he was continously running into trees. His nearly blind delirious state not making it any easier to get down the mountain but he did through shear stupidity and determination he survived. And limping into the center square a crazed grin split his features as he saw lord Kronos standing in the center.

Turning to face the newest competitor Kronos was only mildly surprised at the battered and bleeding state of the man. This was one of the lucky ones somehow it always surprised the titan king how fragile mortals where "Hello there you have succeeded on the first trial go into the man building and turn left for medical attention". The mortal nodded and limped off looking after him Kronos reconsidered that was definitely not one of the lucky ones indeed many titans would fold under such pain.

 **line break**

Percy could remember very little when he woke up indeed for those first few seconds he couldn't remember his own name he was just something no worry or fear then as he opened his eyes reality cane crashing down on him. He looked at his flesh and saw it was healed he was fine that was odd. "Finally awake huh". the voice had an odd sound to it an Irish accent although Ireland didn't exist yet and the woman who spoke had frizzy red hair and green eyes as well as a multitude of freckles her most eye catching trait however was the twenty foot long iridescent wings on her back.

"Yes I know I have wings but don't keep staring after all most of my assets are quit plentiful". a blush spread over Percy's face as his eyes wandered to said assets "oh your just so easy to mess with I do hope you win this little contest or take the out but if you do that it'll just be a one night thing". Percy blushed even more at the implications of 'a one night thing' "um who are you and where am I".she let out a laugh that sounded like a dozen tiny bells "right right I am Arke and you are on Othrys for the last trial thingy I'll take you to Kronos real quick but first I have to be sure your in tip top shape".

After several hours of Arke poking prodding squeezing and sniffing him Perseus was throughly uncomfortable but despite that he had more fun with her than with any other diety and was certainly attracted to her so as time went on he found himself looking forward to that one night thing as she had put it although maybe more than one night. Still after her supposed test she led him to the throne room introducing him to several titans and titannesses along the way.

Now they where standing in front of Kronos and Arke trying to get his attention "my lord um lord uhh boss Boss BOSS"."hmm what where oh Arke what is it".she face palmed and then said"my lord the half-blood you asked me to bring here when he woke up well he's awake and he's here and he's your responsibility". Kronos nodded in a sage like fashion "good please leave while I will mostly be repeating what I told all the other competitors but there are some private matters to discuss". Arke looked ready to object then shrugged "alright boss and uh Pierce don't die".

As Arke left closing the door behind her Percy suddenly felt trapped with a being far greater than he its like putting a fix and a bear in the same cage there's only one out come "Perseus I believe that is your name well let's get the more dull topics out of the way you have made it to the third trial now you have a choice leave with a large amount of gold this is what most have done my personal favourite included". thank titans Percy thought that madman Draco wasn't in this anymore "or you can stay here and fight it out with the others now do think because of my earlier statement that there is few people here there are still dozens all the best of the best indeed many of them could take on titans minor titans but still now what is your choice". the answer was fairly obvious to Perseus "I'll stay here and finish it".

"Haha good good I'm starting to see why my wife to be was so adamant in her support of you but now onto the less routine discussions whilst healing you we took a small blood sample and found the normal blood to ichor ratio in a half-blood what made this worth bringing up is third liquid some form of silver blood that I have never seen before do you have any clue why its there"."um no sir actually maybe you see sir uh I don't know my grandfather either and always thought they where just some guy but with how my dad is a titan it is entirely possible that grandad is some silver blooded diety that is if you really stretch what possible though sir".

Kronos walked over to the corner of the room "interesting well Mr uh what is your last name"."Jakon sir"."well than Mr Jakon let me tell you the rules of this trial you can kill anyone else in it so long as we can't prove it was you thats about it now let's make a toast to your strange fortune and mediocre health"."um if you don't mind me asking sir why".Kronos gave him a lopsided grin the titans hair flopping over his left eye "easier to explain to my fiance".

 **what do you think I think we have our first love interest for Percy also who likes chill Kronos (I do) it just seemed better than him being an ass hope you enjoy and can anyone guess who his grampa will be just try it if you win you get a cookie also weapon suggestions please people please**


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

Percy had taken to sleeping with a hatchet under his pillow while in full body armor with both eyes open and being wide awake so really he had taken to not sleeping but he managed to kill seven assassin's this way and people had stopped coming after him when he killed four men in one night. You see every morning this magic board with peoples name on it would update itself showing how many times someone killed someone else and also how many times they'd stopped someone from killing them so in total he now had eleven kills a good number but nowhere near the best which was Novas one hundred and fifty seven rising every night.

Tonight he was on the prowl again slipping into different rooms. Only to find them empty as was the case with most of the castle the amount of people left in the competition was a miniscule forty six.

At the end of the corridor he saw someone brazenly walking in the light however as he moved closer Percy clung to the wall this wasn't just any contestant this was Dimitri. Percy had no chance against him not here not now he fled down the other way and stopped moments before turning the corner and running into a third person. Nova her blade was out of its sheath "Dimitri anyone else in the area"."No I searched this place quite throughly". Percy couldn't help but be confused by there overly formal way of speaking.

He was even more confused and incredibly shocked when the two legends started making out and stumbled into one of the many empty rooms stilonin heavy make out mode. Perseus did not want to know what was going on in there and promptly ran down the hall.

In room eighteen on floor twenty there was a contestant by the name of Larry he wasn't fast or strong nor particularly experienced and had only gotten this far due to an impressive amount of luck which made it all the more saddening when he was mysteriously beaten to death with the blunt side of a hatchet. Now who killed him is not the mystery everyone and there grandmother knows it was Perseus Jakon but him using the blunt side of the hatchet is entirely out of character for the skilled and efficient fighter maybe he was shocked beyond belief maybe he was confused or maybe it was just so dark in Larry's room that when Perseus realized which side of the weapon he had been using Larry's skull had already been beaten to a bloody pulp. Either way Perseus walked out of that room with one more kill under his belt and an extremely bloody hatchet.

As Percy stepped out of room eighteen he spotted someone familiar "Arke". "Oh Percy its been to long how are you"."better now that I see you". "Oh you really are a big flirt"."only for you". She gave him a wolfish grin "Good now do you happen to know if these rooms are empty"."Yah there all empty". Before he was able to continue Arke leapt on him throwing him into one of the many rooms and then onto the bed "Its a good thing there empty but I would have done this anyway". With that Arke lent down her lips where the softest thing he had ever felt like kissing a cloud but still as plump as a new pillow Arke liked his lips asking for entry which he readily allowed. As there tongues battled for dominance Arke grew dissatisfied with there relatively calm make out session and slipped her arms under his shirt feeling his strong wiry muscles and then slowly her arms found there way to his waist.

Sensing the new direction this was taking Percy put his hands on her waist and grabbed the edges of her skirt but as soon as it moved down an inch Arke pulled away "Uh uh uh I am still a lady after aljuand you just don't seem like enough of a gentleman try again next week". Looking at Percy's confused expression Arke relented slightly she reached to her wings and plucked a single feather "Here take this as a little something for tonight hold it near your heart and think of who you want to contact then a screen thing will appear that'll let you speak to them and show them things" .

With that Arke just disappeared and the feather gently floated down landing on his chest. Walking out of the room confused and somewhat disappointed he walked without realizing it directly into another contestant who was even more out of sorts though not at all disappointed and on instinct swung the axe in his left hand the other man swung the weapon in the right but it by the time it reached Percy his axe was buried deep within the mans chest breaking through several ribs and sheared their heart in half.

Looking at the corpse he saw something that shocked him to his core. It was Dimitri, Dimitri one of the two greatest demigods of thus age and yet he was killed because Percy got lucky. Looking at the dead half-blood Perseus realized he had grown complacent his training was bare minimum but if one of the greats was killed by shear dumb luck than what the hell was he doing he should be training twenty four seven not a damned minute spent resting.

He ripped his axe out of the warriors chest and crossed there arms placing the great demi-titan in a more respectable position. He started walked through the corridor in thought ways to make his training most efficient. A shadow just to his left rippled and soon after he heard a heart broken cry come from behind him. Nova had found her lover's corpse.

 **what do you think I think it was sloppy and inconsistent oh its good to see we can finally agree on something but in all seriousness this is really bad the relation ships are just shit but so is every relationship I've been in I am not good with people or emotions so deal with it I guess anyway you might want to check out my other story The Ambassador you might also want to help me think up a better name for it**

I am so so sorry for using the wrong chapter


	9. chapter none

**First off reread the previous chapter I put the correct chapter their and sorry about the long wait I was binging my hero academia and this is a hobby that takes second place to any hobby that I find more fun at the time.**

In the morning they held a sort of makeshift funeral for Dimitri even though he was there enemy everyone in the contest respected him. Soon after dozens of the demigods and mortals who were there left though Perses was at first ready to slaughter them all Hyperion soon appeared he ordered Perses to stand down. You could see the sadness on his face...as well as the anger.

Percy had a bigger target on his back than ever nearly everyone wanted to hunt him down and rip him apart and everyone agreed he wasn't worthy of killing Dimitri. Even Perseus could agree with that but in that kind of situation does whether or not your worthy even play into it at all.

Currently he was lying in his bed not sleeping though waiting he knew someone would come for him three people had throughout the day he had killed them of course if he hadn't would he be there right now. He felt a presence in his room not a person just a presence some kind of sixth sense for what would come. He rolled and a long knife sheared through his bedding getting trapped in the frame giving him enough time to see his attacker Nova no real surprise their.

She tore her blade free and charged at him disappearing through the shadows assuming she would appear behind him he twirled his blade coming into a guard that would slide her attack down into the floor on his right. She did not appear behind instead off to his right thankfully her somewhat disorientated swing still hit his block and he countered pulling his sword up till the tip was level with his shoulder and thrusting though she warped out of the way there was still blood on his blade just a drop.

He whirled around throwing out a cleaving blow that cleaved straight through the one candle in his room though it wasn't lit it was the best chance he had for a source of light "Y-y-you you took him from me". Her voice sounded broken and hollow it was also on the other side of the room "What do you mean I took him from you I know of you...activities shall we say but you are not so naive as to think both of you would survive or maybe after a few more nights of fun you would have taken him yourself killed him while he slept tell me Nova how far are you willing to go to win". It went against his nature to be so cruel especially with his words now cutting with a blade or arrow he had no qualms about but this was just wrong however if he was going to win he must anger her get her off balance"B-b- **BASTARD** "!

She charged at him once again disappearing and reappearing moments later taking a jab at his left side then she came up behind him and booted him forward into once again her. Her blade out ready for him to fall on. He twisted side ways rebalancing himself on the bed frame and lunging at her trying to impale her. She warped away and then back to the same spot in but moments before slicing along his back in a pain full but shallow cut. Thank Ouranos for the shallow part if it where any deeper it would have severed his spine and then he would have been in some deep shit.

Facing where she should be he heard something her ragged breathing unlike from at the beginning though this was mogh like after running around half a kilometer tired but still ready for more so either she had already killed many people or in her emotional state found it harder to teleport whatever it was he wouldn't be killed not tonight at least.

He walked into the corner that way there were less sides she could come from "Oh are you tired I thought you were gonna get revenge Dimitri would be so disappointed". Her gasps started coming much faster and even though he could barely see he felt her eyes on him so full of rage.

She didn't charge this time instead just warping in three blinks from one side of the room to the other stopping inches from him her voice started as a whisper "Don't say his **NAME** ". Then all tartarus broke lose. He felt the darkness coil around him and he was thrown into the roof then the floor across the room he was like a toy being waved around by a baby throwing a tantrum.

When it was finally over the shadows threw him through his bed slamming him into the floor one more time a lot of his bones were broken in fact most of his bones were broken out of the two hundred and six bones in a human body one hundred and thirteen were broken all though somehow his left arm was fine. He felt a wait on his chest even though he knew what it was Nova most likely readying her dagger to pierce his heart.

"All I wanted was to be with him no matter what but now who know how long it'll be before I see my light again your the bad guy here your the one who took him from me". His hand grazed something on his left hip an item that never left his side "I know I'm the bad guy". He felt her eyes on hi shock and hate but right now he had to stall "I know I took him from you". He sensed her hesitation but it was still far out weighed by her rage only a few more seconds "So I know a way to right my wrong I can reunite you with you love"."HOW". Perfect "Your death". The first real weapon he got and the one he reforged his sword breaker slid across her throat and then into her heart she died before her dagger hit the ground.

Midday tomorrow a wind spirit found them in his room everything destroyed one dead the other nearly dead and covered in what looked like fresh burn marks needless to say she was terrified and ran screaming into Perses who quickly got Percy to the med bay.

 **It was okay doesn't make up for the long break or the fact that the last chapter was for a different story sorry about that once again. Its good enough though and thats what matters**


	10. chapter ten tons of fun

Nova that crazy bitch she didn't just try to kill one or two other competitors she slaughtered everyone Tartarus even slaughtered is to nice a way of putting it. Percy only found this out after four weeks of unconsciousness when Arke who was waiting by his bed for him to wake up told him. It took another five for him to be allowed to stand and seven more weeks on top of the previous nine for him to be rewarded whatever the reward actually was.

Perseus was now standing in front of the twelve titans with a hundred or so other titans behind him and Kronos giving a long draw out speech about skill and determination and other stuff Percy didn't much care for "Now for your reward". That brought Percy's attention back to the king "You Perseus Jakon shall become this great kingdoms champion"."Um not trying to sound ungrateful here but what the fuck"."Well what where you expecting the reward to be"."I don't know gold,land,social standing,eternal life just not this"."Well the eternal life thing does come with being our champion". Looking a the titaness who had spoken Tethys Percy said "Thank you no one else thought to lead with that ". While Tethys blushed slightly not used to complements Percy turned back to the rest of of the council.

"Now what else does being your champion mean"."Well". Kronos said trying to sound professional "You will gain a few ability from all of us from me the ability to slow down or speed up time if only slightly I will allow the others to explain there powers". Next was Koios "From me you will gain both a great intellect and the ability to predict most attacks as well as some star powers". Now that one seemed really useful Krios stood "My power will give you a great deal of control when it comes to celestial body's such as creating miniature stars in your hand". As the ram horned warrior sat down Hyperion rose glaring at him "You will be able to see in both overwhelming light and pitch blackness". As the golden titan sat the silver titan Iapetus rose up with a mad grin on his lips "From mine you will be able to summon weapons oh and hmm whats the other part uh tell when one of your allies is dying or something". The titan then sat down with a disturbing laugh. Next was Oceanus a calm and collected looking man "From my blessing you shall gain hydrokinesis and the ability to teleport from shore to shore". With that said he sat down again calmly.

Now on the titanesses side Mnemosyne stood "From my blessing you shall gain an Eidetic memory and can speak any language". Then came Theia "From mine you'll be able to see in perfect detail across great distances blind people with a light that'll come from your palm and find precious metals and jewels". She seemed overly happy and bouncy? Tethys stood up before Theia could sit and said in rapid fire "Sorrymy blessing isn'tallthat strongyou'lljusthavebetter water manipulation". Afraid that if he got her to repeat that she might have a heart attack Percy just went with whalittle he understood and guessed that he'd get better water powers Oceanus however scowled at his wife. Themis rose to her feat and said in a confident and commanding tone "My blessing will let you know the laws of wherever you are as well as who is in the right or wrong of a situation". With that the proud titaness seemingly floated down to her throne and Pheobe rose from hers "With my power you will be able to comprehend some of the greatest mysteries as well as have visions predicting some of the greater calamities that will come to us". Then the blind titaness sat back down.

And the final titan rose to announce what their blessing would do this titaness was Rhea the queen of all titans and the diety who had been in Percy's corner since the beginning "Perseus whilst my blessing may not mean much to a warrior such as yourself it will guarantee you happiness while I cannot say when nor where you will find or maybe already have found the love of your life and you will spend the rest of your ever lasting life with her". A smile slipped onto Percy's face as he thought 'already have found huh' but said "Milady I am honored and thank you for being patron through out this entire competition". With a small nod the queen lent back into her chair.

"Now for what is both the reward and the last trial we will all grant you our blessing at once if you survive this you are truly worthy if not you'll all ready be cremated". With that subpar warning from Kronos all the titans began to speak in an ancient tongue " _Emeís oi titánes sas"._ With every word he started to feel warmer " _paradósei énan thnitó tis ierés evlogíes_ _boreí na sas"._ What felt like a raging inferno was building up in his chest " _odigísei gia panta ps lepída mas kai"._ It felt like when he was in the teleporter but so much worse " _perpatíste anámesa ándres os theia mas_ _léxi_ ". And with that finally word his world ripped itself apart and there was only darkness.

A month later Percy woke up in the now oh so familiar medical wing with even more familiar green eyes looking down at him with concern and a large amount of sarcasm "Well dear we really must stop meeting like this". Arke said with an overly posh accent before leaning down and stealing a quick kiss not that he minded.

 **so what do you think as always I think it was terrible but you people seem to like it for some reason also can I have two more favourites if I can then this will be my to story which just seems weird but cool to me since at first this was supposed to be a 'Percy Fourth son of Kronos' thing that mutated itself into this epic tale of mediocre plot and sloppy writing which will make me lose all favourites first also of you want check out my other story The Ambassador it is also terrible.**


	11. chapter 7eleven

**H** **ay hy so I am very lazy as everyone should no by now but what you may not no is I suck at training montages so lets skip that part and go on to the next part I have planed but just a quick recap on whats happened in the millenia long timeskip Percy trained for 500 years He has created an army for Othrys 1000 men for each elder titan dedicated to theee style of combat for instance Koios's men are archers Kronos's are scythe wielders and Rhea's are healers or lion riders yes some have two types. Oh and he and Arke are an official couple as well as Tethys being a really good friend** **and there's Percy's apprentice.**

 _Thud_ "Raise your guard". _Thud_ "Not that high". _Thud thud_ "Recover faster you leave yourself open to a counter". _Thud thud thud thump_ "Your slacking again pick up the damn sword and get ready your not leaving until you hit me once". _Thump thud wop_ "Grr this is impossible you're the greatest warrior in the Othrysian army how am I even supposed to scratch you let alone land a real hit". During his rant the young apprentice had thrown away his sword _shlunk_ and buried in the stone a mere inch from his foot was Perseus's infamous blade **Trellós** just looking at it made him shiver in fear. The blade was old decrepit and made of stone but here was a white light running through it lighting up runes and patterns that would be impossible to see otherwise this was a gift from Gaia upon his last day of training. It was rumored to hold the souls of two twin diety's one a demon slayer who was it is said took down the demon prince alone but his own sword was permanently scorched from the battle the other frail and weak but a sage like no other he was so gifted in magic he could bring a man back from death not near death death and avoid any consequence. This blade held all their power and knowledge all the skills and tricks the two learnt but it came at a price madness no wielder had lasted more than a month wielding the blade none but Perseus who has withstood it for five hundred years.

The apprentice looker at the blade than at his master a question in his eyes and on his lips "Pick it up". Though the voice was soft barely more than a whisper the apprentice felt dread an fear run up his spine "B-but si"."No buts pick it up and **fight me** ". The last two words came out as an angry snarl and the apprentice scampered in fear to pick up the sword raising it he heard a few whispers at the back of his mind but quickly pushed them aside to strike at Perseus the master didn't move not when he drew the blade and not when he swung in a killing arc but mere inches from his skin the stone blade was intercepted by the sword breaker that never left Percy's belt but it was not right because well the blade was two feet bellow where he blocked. There was air solid air blocking the attack that would have eviscerated the knight this new blade was slim as the dagger no wider than three inches and slightly opaque " **That sword you hold is borrowed power this is my strength apprentice, this is Kyriarchía** "! After that all Percy had to do was flick his wrist and the apprentice was thrown threw a wall.

Walking over to him he was stopped, by Arke where it anyone else he would be pissed but seeing her he was happy "Honey what is it". A smile slipped over the face that but seconds ago looked ready to rip someone apart atom by atom "Well I wish this was personal but unfortunately Kronos wants you in his office". A childish pout was on Percy's face before disappearing back into a smile when Arke stood on her tippy toes to kiss him "Alright love but you'll owe me later tonight". Giving his love a sly wink he stepped past his love and thew the hole in the wall his hand gliding across some rubble as it started to repair itself or more rewind itself under his command. He scooped up and sheathed Trellós he stood in front of his apprentice for a few moments before shaking his head "I am disappointed in you fifty repetitions of the full iron king blade dance level nine when I return Atlas".

Leaving his foolish apprentice on the ground Percy continued on lost in thought what did Kronos want normally he would come to him personally the only reason to send Arke was if it where something that would piss him off and there weren't many things that could do that just teaching and waring really. Chaos dammit Kronos hasn't started another war has he. If he had Percy would be really pissed like head ripping off pissed.

As Percy walked into the large office Kronos had he saw no light of any kind though his eyes could still see fine where it anyone else they would be nearly blind and sitting in the corner on an antique chair a bottle of wine in his hand and three empty on the floor was his king and best friend Kronos "Hello Perseus its been awhile come here share a drink with this old king". Walking up to him and sitting in the chair beside his Percy grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim "I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you have to say old friend". Kronos faced him sorrow in his eyes "You aren't my mother h-has had six more children the first three I didn't hear about until a few days ago but the younger ones I was there when they where born and there when my father arrived to take them and I watched as he threw them down into the bowls of the earth into Tartarus claiming they couldn't possibly be his sons and should be with there brother".

The younger warrior stayed silent for a time before reaching behind his back a drawing his decrepit stone blade "My lord what are your orders". Kronos who's eyes had sunk to the floor looked up at his dear friend "Gather our armies all of them every last man, in two weeks we go to war".

 **So there are quite a few things I want to say right now um first Percy's sword Kyriarchía so thats going to follow the sword logic in destiny if you don't know what that is the more people you kill the stronger you get. to explain it in simple terms weapon that and Trellos are boss loot in a video game. now onto Trellos both the weapon and its story are taken directly from dark souls. The next thing is should I make a my hero academia fanfic I've been reading some and watching it and i wouldn't mind trying my hand at that. Now for the final thing don't exit immediately its an advertisement this is a free to play game and I'm not getting anything by saying this but its really good all your choices matter and some of the chapters have an insane amount of work put into them one is about as big as the first harry potter book but yah if you like text based rpg's you've got to check it out its called magium and ok thats everything hope you enjoyed **


	12. chapter twelvie welvie

Percy was in the middle of a war council struggling against about a dozen pig headed idiots who thought that just because they look older than him meant they held more sway here when the only people here with a noteworthy amount of power where a mage by the name of Omilitís and Perseus himself both of whom could stand against an elder titan.

Omilitís or Omil as he hated to be called was leader Tethys army despite being a son Koios he has an apprentice by the name of Hecate. He was also a good friend of Percy's in the sense that they both hated nearly everyone else on the council and where good friends of Tethys the only one they weren't openly hostile towards was Delas son of Perses who despite being a rule obsessed nut job like his father was also a smart and wise leader the rest were like children always whining.

In all honesty it sickened Percy,Omilitís and Delas. Percy because of how his proud council of great warriors and generals was slowly replaced with _this_. Omil because he ran beyond the borders of Greece something no one else thought possible simply to avoid politics granted gaining a fraction of the knowledge of the universe was a bonus but mainly it was to avoid politics but of course he just had to owe Tethys and Delas because well he's a rule obsessed nut job and these guys piss him off.

Now back on topic Percy was tired of all the generals bullshit but Omilitís beat him to the punch "Shut the fuck up or I will rip your heads off and shove it so far up your asses not even a dozen titans would be able to pull it out"."Oh and what wou-argh". Halfway through his sentence the overbearing politician was thrown into the air by purpleish light the standard material of Omilitís's magic the frustrating general of Thea was then unceremoniously dumped on his ass "Was I not clear enough when I said shut up well than 'shut the fuck up' even a moron like you should understand that".

As the general scrambled back onto his chair Perseus spoke up again "We all know its bad Ouranos has the best knights of all kingdoms but they are few in number and only use blades they don't have siege gear they don't have mages they only have a small group of archers"."But each of their men is worth a hundred of ours". Percy's head snapped towards the man who had spoken as he growled out "If your on this council you should be worth a thousand"! The frustration was growing in him again and if they didn't shut up soon hem may just start killing generals at random they had gone back to there pointless arguing and if one looked closely they would see Delas's hand gripping his swords hilt as well as purple light starting to flow from Omilitís's hands like water.

"ENOUGH". Delas roared flipping the enormous table with one hand the other drawing his six foot broadsword while for most men this would be excessive for the ten foot beast of a man it was a bit small "THIS WAS AN ORDER FROM KING KRONOS HIMSELF IF YOU WISH TO DESERT THE DOOR IS RIGHT THERE IF NOT". Delas was silent for a moment "Tell your men to sharpen there swords we have a war to win". With that Delas marched out snapping the table in half when he stepped on it. Standing up from their own chairs Perseus and Omilitís followed after the giant while the others sat there shocked after all Delas would much rather break someones spine then break public property.

Outside the room Percy and Omil had caught up with the hulking cavalry master "Delas it would seem you lost your temper mind telling us why your more patient with rapists than you were with them". the warrior turned back to the two men he admired most and said "Rapists are scum yes but those bastards are out up on a pedestal and compared to titans I could kill them all off my Bjorn and with a hand tied behind my back, they squabble and cry like new born babes hwo did they ever come into control what happened to the great knight a grew up wishing pretending to be".

Omilitís and Perseus shared a look though Omil had joined centuries after the councils founding he was only half a century younger than Percy and they both knew most of those legends you hear about the elder knights being brave and honorable where a lie well not the ones about there bravery those guys where crazy but honorable no like the one about the knight saving an entire city from an army of demons because they let him rest in a tavern for free yah it was a couple bandits and he did it because he liked killing. The reason things where better in the council back then was because they where all liked minded and could easily put aside there differences to fight the enormous threats the kingdom faced. But now no army dared march on Othrys and before this Kronos hadn't even come close to declaring war on anyone.

Of course the two ancient men didn't have the heart to tell Delas the truth so they simply said "They died". And left allowing the giant to go prepare his war beast Bjorn for the up coming battles. With a sigh Percy turned to his friend "I fear that the fate of far more than just Othrys will be changed tomorrow"."Dammit me and my apprentice sensed the same thing, but two can be coincidence three well three is fact when it comes to magic or prophesy".

 **Hay what do you think I thought it was alright and I am liking my OCs well most characters are kind of OCs at this point in the story and next chapter its the battle with Ouranos yay (damn thats gonna be a pain to right) also here are some quick descriptions of the characters**

 **Delas Lorian**

 **height: 10,6 feet**

 **hair: brown**

 **eyes: red**

 **features: rough and ready**

 **armor: very heavy black iron**

 **mount: a small elephant by the name of Bjorn**

 **weapon:either a six foot broadsword or a 13 foot greatsword/lance**

 **Omilitís**

 **height: 6 feet**

 **hair:silver**

 **eyes: a mix of white and blue**

 **features: elvish**

 **armor: light mostly leather with small silverish pieces of metal protecting vital areas such as the heart and an intricately carved helmet showing the face of an amygdala an ancient horror he once met in his travels**

 **mount: none**

 **weapons: twin 2 and a half foot daggers although he can increase there length through magic.**


	13. chapter flirteen

The battle plan was fairly simple the two strongest generals Omilitis and Perseus alongside five of the six male elder titans would enter Ouranos's Keep and upon reaching the inner sanctum start slaughtering the alarm will also signal the soldiers that Oceanus has hidden under water to attack although mainly with siege gear seeing as how if they directly engaged the army they would be slaughtered.

Percy was intimidated to say the least the entrance looked like it was made for Typhon it was so huge he thought Ouranos's was on the mountain however looking at it from this angle it went down into the mountain "Whoever lives here must be obnoxiously tall or just plain old obnoxious maybe a bit a both". Omilitis was standing in front of him smirking "What is it high commander general mc guffin you aren't intimidated are you"."Omil the day I'm intimidated is the day you get a date". And that is how you turn a smirk into a scowl my friends.

The doors got no less obnoxiously large as they went further into the Keep walls decorated with ancient mosaics going back from the birth of Kronos to the Khaos's first steps and then they where in the inner sanctum the throne was a hundred feet tall but no one was in it. The door behind them slammed shut **_"Do you think me such a fool my sons"._** A ghostly voice full of rage shook the throne room ** _"do you think me so utterly incompetent as to not see this coming"._** There was something in the throne now a giant composed of storms archers lined the walls arrows the size of spears fully drawn upon taller than them. **_"If you thought I didn't see your army coming you clearly need a lesson my sons I see all under the sky now let's sound the alarm and watch the slaughter shall we"._**

A huge screen opened up in the middle of the floor it showed the army marching from the sea and immediately being descended upon by silver knights there blades shearing through armor like a hot knife through butter his men where being butchered and the only ones who had a chance of stopping it were locked in here. The sea was stained red when the tied started to turn literally the ocean started to rise up sweeping thousands of knights into the ocean and when the water sank back down there was another army behind the knights this was cavalry alongside magessa d at the head of this army was Tethys "Fuck yah thats my boss". Omilitis did a very short victory dance before dodging a spear sized arrow **_"No no no NOOOOO this isn't possible I'm supposed to win no one can defeat no one"._** Ouranos rounded on them his face twisted with rage **_"How dare you I will slay you you insolent maggots"._** This is when Percy spoke up "Then bring it you insolent faggot".

I wasn't a smart thing to say since he was instantly blasted by lightning and thrown into the wall and blasted by three more bolts of lightning Ouranos only stopping because he himself was blasted although with a ball of purple light the damage while nothing to scoff at was nothing on Ouranos's huge windy frame the room was being torn apart silver knights being torn from the walls and thrown around inside of the tornado Omilitis having to release a burst of magic to force himself back onto the ground while the titans mass was enough to keep them grounded and Percy's demigod powers held him down well enough.

All the while the ground showed the ever decreasing number of knights however it also showed thousands nay tens of thousands of dead soldiers on both sides of the silver knights today would not be one to celebrate even of they won and looking at the primordial before them that was a big if.

Kronos and Krios and while looking down at them Ouranos forgot about Koios and his bow an arrow was planted firmly in the eye of the storm giant the other having been removed eons ago. **_"Argh you worms just die"._** Three blasts of purple light rippled across the ancient beings body "Which are we worms or maggots there is a difference you know".

Perseus was holding his bow in one hand if you could even call it that it was a construct of ice wind and water the arrows made from his own blood in his other hand was an orb of pure light radiating insane heat outward Perseus threw the the orb towards Ouranos than raised his bow slowing down time so he could aim without needing to hurry squinting a single eye he aligned the shot took a deep breath in then out once all the air had left his lungs he released. The arrow flew straight and true piercing the orb which than exploded into a raging inferno its flames getting caught in the primordials winds and spread throughout there whole body **_"Eeennough"._** Ouranos swept them all aside with a single blow **_"Its my turn"._** With that ominous statement Ouranos rose from his throne his body shrinking down to the same size as them.

His body now gilded with silver armor in the shape of a hawk in his left hand was lightning crackling from finger to finger and in his right a seven foot spear he held with ease but perhaps most intimidating where the wings sprouting from his back at least sixty feet from tip to tip made of silver engraved with ancient runes they where not truly connected as real wings but instead had electricity running across the feathers holding them in place. The first sky Ouranos looked down at his hands and a smile split his face going from ear to ear when he looked up it was the face of madness staring at them he spoke softly but all could hear **_"Come now my sons let us play"._**

 **hay what'd'ya think please comment I need them give me comments and ill give you souls**


	14. forkten

Koios was speared by a seven foot long feather Iapetus was twitching on the floor electricity still running through his armor Kronos Krios and Hypierion were all desperately trying to scratch Ouranos but there blades just slid across his armor and sent jolts of lightning up there arms. Perseus and Omilitis were just desperately trying to block the thunderous winds through there various abilities or magics and failing. Both time wielders where slipping between attacks but since Kronos had far better control than Percy he managed to actually land a hit on the primordial though even then it was because Ouranos was distracted while slapping around one of his other sons.

"Now do you see there is no chance of victory for you". He sheared through Krios's helm leaving a slash across his face and through his eye blinding him. "For any of you". Hyperion launched a blast of light into his eyes and then threw his spear into Ouranos's stomach "Gah son I felt that". Ouranos pulled out the spear and then said "Here let me give this back to you my child". The spear seemed to fly from his hand and would have impaled him but instead it was swallowed up by a tiny little spot of darkness the origin of which was unclear until you saw the look of intense concentration on Perseus's as he hid behind Omilitis's shield which had a few dents and cracks. The mote of darkness had grown slightly Percy raised his hand and seemed to grasp something than he threw his arm out to his right and the mote slammed into Ouranos's left wing "Hmm a black hole if I let you survive this battle you could continue to feed it and then wipe me out with one attack not even us Primordials can survive one those at least not physically, well then child I'll just have to obliterate you now".

Ouranos raised his left wing and the lightning leapt up to his longest feather and then with a roar of thunder it shattered Omilitis's shield like wet cardboard and then slammed directly into a rock wall "Really now husband throwing tantrums and lightning bolts we Primordials are better than this". Standing in front of the hawk like warrior was the most beautiful women to ever live and thats not an over exaggeration she looked as though she was carved by the greatest sculptor in the world from the finest materials which considering who it was that wasn't impossible. "Gaia my love help me throw out these whimpering brats and then let us make love"."Wow how new all you want from me is sex and I'm not hear to help you I'm here to kill you". Well thats kind of harsh whats harsher is the spear of stone she slammed into his genitalia then his throat it didn't kill him not even close but it hurt like Tartarus. Taking advantage of his weakness Kronos rushed forward slamming his scythe into Ouranos's stomach whilst his brothers released there true forms healing themselves entirely and returning to peak condition this also increased Perseus's power his strength as there champion being directly related to his patrons health.

"Hmm this has gotten tricky and the wound won't heal what did you do". Kronos smirked at him "A blade made from the bones of the earth can cleave the sky in half your locked out now". The sky lords wings fell to the ground and the earths queen turned to her descendants "There now you stand a chance". With that one Primordial left and the other was brought down to within there reach. Omilitis dashed forward jumping onto Ouranos's spear and ramming his dual blades down into the Primordials shoulders sending a pulse of energy through them and into the diety. Percy followed after his friend throwing Trellos into the immortals gut the sword bursting into flames and holy light upon impact and then following up with a slash upon both legs from Kyriachia. Five of the twelve elder titans raised there hands and charged there power the five acted as one and released there power together in single combined beam of pure energy blasting Ouranos through five walls and outside onto the cliff facing the ocean but even all of this was not enough to the kill the old king. Perseus and Omilitis both charged or warped in Omils case towards Ouranos and not giving him any time to recover they created nova bombs Omilitis's was a purple orb of magic while Percy held a literal super nova in one hand slicing it in half with his dagger.

And yet still Ouranos rose his armor gone separated from his power his spear a pile of slag on the ground his enemies at there peak maybe there was something admirable in the sky king after all. **"Huh** huh **hah** hahhh **yo** u **my ch** ildr **en** are **truly** impressive **de** ar oh **d** ear I should have seen this coming than my prodigy Kronos to you I give this final mark **, You shall slay your descendants hunt them kill them slaughter them torture them in the worst way possible and you will know what you have done with your own hands to you I give this final gift son".** "Argghhh". Kronos surged forward and as he said earlier cleaved the titan king from crotch to hair split cleanly down the middle his blood sprayed into the sea foam.

Kronos fell to his knees tears in his eyes his head hung low the new king could have no heir. Perseus walked forward and retrieved his blade standing next to his king as his lords most faithful retainer.

 **Hay guys this isn't Ouranos speech this is me and I apologize for most of his speech being the wrong text also** **wrathofthesea I almost passed out from laughing when I red your comment "wasn't up to par". I once started writing a chapter at 1 a.m and finished 1:30 a.m and i think thats the one you followed me on so I'm sorry but I just can't take that comment seriously like why do you think I put myself down all the time cause I deserve it** **also sorry for the long wait but I feel like shit and want to kill myself so good bye if I don't update within the year assume the worst and someone adopt this story**

 **thats not a joke well the killing myself part was probably but yah if I don't update within like four months than someone can take this story i have no problem with that**


End file.
